A Water Bride and a Vampire
by Fantasytraveler
Summary: Rosario Vampire fanfic. When a mysterious student transfers to Youkai Academy, she seems to have the goal of taking Tsukune and changing him into another person for herself. Summary will change as story grows, and rating may go up.
1. A transfer student

Disclaimer: Outside of Lorelei, all characters are owned by Akihisa Ikeda. Lorelei is actually the creation of my co-author's and my own ideas/efforts.

Other credits: Though posted by me, this story is edited and has German translations provided by my co-author Tempest35, or as he's known on , Arakan7

Blue sky with a few clouds was overhead a school that might've given the impression of a haunted house, as it had the stereotypical design given to those kinds of houses, with sloping roofs and dark windows. The forest too would've given any passerby a slight feeling of unease, as if it held unnatural things within its premises. But for the students that were headed to school due to first bell ringing, this was completely normal, and no one felt ill at ease. Then again, Youkai Academy wasn't just any school.

The wind blew gently as one of the females headed to class, a very cute pink-haired girl dressed in the uniform of the school, called out with a smile, "Good Morning, Tsukune!"

One of the boys who was headed to class, dressed in the male uniform, turned his head and smiled back. "Good morning, Moka-san."

He had been waiting for her just outside the school and now looked dreamily at her. Likewise, the pink-haired girl had begun to stare at Tsukune with a similar look in her bright green eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"STOP IT!" Yelled out a very well-endowed girl who had short blue hair, as she crashed into Moka, who had been just inches away from Tsukune's neck. "You were about to suck Tsukune's blood again, weren't you?" However, before Moka could answer, the girl jumped onto Tsukune, his head going in between her breasts. "I won't let her suck your blood, Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan, could you possibly get off…" Tsukune pleaded, as he was very slowly being suffocated. To answer his request, a basin dropped out of nowhere on Kurumu's head.

"Take that, you big-breasted woman! " A dark-haired girl who looked perhaps 12 said. She was dressed in witch's attire, her wand raised, before she herself latched onto Tsukune.

"Jealous that I can get Tsukune with my sex appeal, while you have nothing in that department, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu said, making it a point to jab at Yukari's chest as she said this. This of course, made the two soon get into a fight.

"Tsukune…" a new, soft voice said behind Tsukune, as a girl with short purple hair dressed in striped long sleeves and a skirt seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a lollipop in mouth.

"Mizore-chan…" Tsukune replied, before she was now on Tsukune's arm. However, he managed to pull away from her, and went back over to Moka, before she smiled, and the entire group headed to class, with Yukari and Kurumu being broken up. Of course, a few straggling guys shot Tsukune nasty looks as they went in, but most everyone else had already gotten to class, and taken their seats.

For anyone else, the events that had occurred this morning might've seemed like a scene of pure Chaos, but not for Tsukune Aono. In fact, that was the daily routine for him, and he'd just simply gotten used to it. Unlike all the other students, he wasn't a true monster. Then again, only a few people knew what he really was, a human. But as of late, even that was becoming something of the past as well.

"Onee-sama, please come out before you go to class!" a new voice rang out as a redheaded young girl ran towards the group, with a giant hammer in hand. Everyone in the group got rather frightened looks, before Kurumu quickly stuck her foot out, causing the girl to trip, as well as the hammer to revert back to the bat Ko-chan.

"Kokoa-san, how many times…" Tsukune started, before hearing the bell that signaled they were just about to be late. "Er… we'll talk later."

The group rushed to class, just barely making it, though they did managed to get a slightly disapproving look from Nekome-sensei, who seemed overall human minus the fact that there seemed to be cat-earlike partitions in her hair.

The day went on as usual, with the girls attempting to get Tsukune focused solely on one of them, though this was always thwarted by one of the other girls attached to Tsukune. Soon enough, they ended up at their newspaper club meeting, where Kokoa from before had joined them, making her their most recent member. Also there was a girl with long black hair and a dress, Ruby, who was something of an advisor appointed by the chairman himself, and the other witch of the group who was also after Tsukune. But currently, all antics were off as they talked, and Ruby ended up telling some very interesting news.

"Did you guys hear about the new transfer student? She just arrived in Japan a week ago, I heard. Apparently she's half-Japanese, half-German."

This was news to all the others. Kurumu, not thinking, asked, "So what kind of monster is she?"

This immediately got her hard looks, as the rule was to never know about another student's true form, even though this group had broken that rule several times over. Ruby then said, "Well, anyways, it appears she's in the same grade as you guys. And she's really cute too."

Suddenly, all the girls were giving death glares to Ruby. "Did you just say she was cute?"

Ruby sweatdropped, then said, "Well, even if she is, Tsukune's already got his hands full with us already."

Kurumu said, "Well, as long as she leaves _my_ Tsukune alone, I don't care."

Moka immediately responded, "What do you mean, _your_ Tsukune?"

The other girls, minus Kokoa, agreed with this, and soon there was fighting amongst them. Kokoa wore an incredulous look, still not being able to comprehend the madness that was the Newspaper Club. Tsukune merely sweatdropped as the meeting ended with the usual chaos.

The rest of the day came and went as any day should, so long as they weren't involved in any sort of dangerous plot, which they often would find themselves in. But for the while, everything seemed peaceful.

The next day and the usual routine came around as well, and then came the one interruption to an otherwise normal day.

Nekome-sensei stood at the front of the class this day, and spoke, "Class, I have an announcement. Very recently, we had someone transfer all the way from Germany to Japan, and she's now going to be part of our class."

A girl with wavy blond hair walked into the classroom, dressed in the school uniform. A stone pendant around her neck bounced lightly as she walked in. Of mid height and medium build, and a figure that wasn't exceptional but still attractive enough, she faced the class. Her blond hair flowed past her shoulders, framing a sweet and delicate face, with mysterious grey-blue eyes. Her pink lips smiled politely as she was introduced by Nekome-sensei, who had written her name on the board. "this is Lorelei Mizusei. Please make her feel welcome."

She bowed to them. "Nett, Sie zu treffen…" She suddenly stopped, blushing faintly as she realized her mistake. To their credit, none of the other students could even guess what language she had started off in and were looking at her with blank looks.

She managed a quick bow to them again. "Ano…sumimasen." She took a deep breath and this time, she spoke in crystal clear Japanese. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Mizusei Lorelei desu." With that, she gave a big friendly smile. "Treat me well, Okay?"

The majority of the male population had now gone gaga over Lorelei, but Moka's other side had her comments, which she told the pink-haired vampire alone through the rosary. "Be warned of this one. She may seem innocent, but there's something about her…something powerful that I can't place… hidden behind that sweet exterior."

Moka looked at her rosary, slightly confused. However, that confusion was nothing compared to the incident that followed.

Lorelei looked over the class with her now clear blue eyes, and they suddenly stopped on Tsukune, lighting up brightly. A beautiful smile crossed her face, as she walked over to Tsukune, and called out a very strange name.

"Herr Rhine!" With that, Lorelei enveloped Tsukune in a massive hug.

German translations-

Nett sie zu treffen- Nice to meet you

Herr- lord/equivalent of sama

Japanese (I would hope you already know these though)

Ano... sumimasen- um... sorry

Konnichiwa, watashi wa Mizusei Lorelei desu- Hello, I am Lorelei Mizusei.


	2. Lorelei's objective

Disclaimer- Outside of Lorelei, myself and my co-author don't own any of these characters... though we would like to have Inner Moka, but she too belongs to Akihisa Ikeda

Original fanfic concept: Magin (i.e. Fantasytraveler here)

Co-authored and heavily edited by Tempest35 (Arakan7)

Ch.2

Kurumu immediately stood up, anger written on her face. "Just what do you think you're doing with Tsukune?"

Tsukune himself was rather confused. "Um, Mizusei-san, I think you have the wrong person."

Lorelei looked at him with eyes filled by confusion and hurt. "Herr… Rhine-sama," she paused as she corrected herself, sneaking a glance at her pendant before looking at him once again. "Don't you remember me? It's me, your Lorelei-chan."

By this point, Moka was jumping in on the conversation. "Um, Lorelei-san, this is Aono Tsukune, and like the rest of us, he just met you today."

Lorelei didn't hear her instead she just drew closer to a dumbfounded Tsukune. "Maybe this will help you remember."

Lorelei's entrance into the class has driven all the guys outside of Tsukune gaga, and their jealously and shock increased when Lorelei went to tsukune. However, that also now multiplied as Lorelei closed her eyes and caused her lips to meet his in a kiss.

The following reactions took place: Tsukune was _completely_ dumbfounded, while Kurumu lost any form of self-restraint. Moka's jaw dropped in shock, and the same deal happened with Mizore, though she nearly lost her lollipop in the process as well. And Yukari was also in an unbelieving state at what just happened.

Tsukune pushed Lorelei away. "Please, Mizusei-san, you've got the wrong person."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY TSUKUNE!"

Yukari had to use everything she had to hold Kurumu back from pouncing on Lorelei. However, even Kurumu was calmed down when Tsukune, sweatdropping, said to her, "It's alright Kurumu-chan. This is all just a big misunderstanding that won't happen again. Right, Mizusei-san?"

Kurumu finally took her seat, huffing as she did so, and glaring daggers at the back of Lorelei. Lorelei of course took no notice of this.

The previous events should've warned Tsukune that things were about to go from bad to worse. After that incident has been resolved, with Nekome-sensei smiling nervously, she began the lesson. Once during the lesson, Tsukune accidently knocked a paper to the floor. As Moka began to lean down and reach it to give it back, but Lorelei managed to get to it first, and with a gentle smile, handed it to Tsukune.

Another example was that when Nekome-sensei decided to call on a student to answer a question, she looked over the main group first. She appeared ready to call on Mizore.

Lorelei, however stood up gracefully, and with all the guys (other than Tsukune, of course) drooling in admiration of her, she answered the question correctly, and then immediately shot Tsukune a dazzling smile.

"Yes, that is correct, Mizusei-san," Nekome-sensei spoke, slightly stunned that a student would voluntarily answer a question without being called upon, "but if you would, please wait for me to call your name in the future before answering?"

Lorelei's pleased face suddenly became downcast. "…I'm…I'm sorry." She quickly took her seat, quite embarrassed at herself.

"Ah c'mon sensei, ease up on Lorelei-chan will you? She did answer the question right," a male student called out.

"Yeah, that's right," another one agreed. " Lorelei-chan's a new student anyway, so she doesn't know how things are over here yet."

"That's right, let it slide Nekome-sensei!"

"_It would help if you guys would answer the questions on your own volition once in a while yourself_," Nekome-sensei thought to herself, surprised as the other male students rallied to 'Lorelei-chan's defense.

As the other half of the class (namely the female half) got jealous looks on their faces, the most that Tsukune could do was sweatdrop and smile nervously. Moka, however, had a look of worry on her face.

From there on, all opportunities Lorelei got to be involved with Tsukune, she ended up taking, whether they came to her or she had to take it slightly by force. For example, with Tsukune being the class representative and she being the new girl, she was asked to partner up with Tsukune quite a few times, much to the aggravation of the other male of the class. While Lorelei had a very gentle and happy smile on due to these turn of events, the other girls, Kurumu especially, had a very different opinion of 'Lorelei-chan'.

However, there was one thing that gave the girls a bit of relief to look forward to, which was that Lorelei wasn't a member of the Newspaper Club. Thus, when they had their meeting, it was the break they'd been waiting for.

"Finally, I get my Tsukune-kun back!" Kurumu exclaimed as she latched onto him, once their meeting had begun. This was near immediately followed with a basin dropping onto her head; Yukari's diversion allowed Tsukune to break free.

"Tsukune, I'm so glad you're safe," Moka said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" However, looking around, he saw that the expressions on the girl's faces was one of relief, as if he'd just gotten out of terrible danger. Confused, he asked, "What was wrong?"

"You're ours, Tsukune, not Lorelei's," Mizore popped up directly behind Tsukune where he sat.

In a rare moment, Moka actually ignored Mizore's sudden appearance to address him. "Tsukune, don't you think you've been spending too much time with Lorelei-san?" The worry was evident in Moka's voice.

"Huh?" He thought about Lorelei-san, as she had told him to address her. Maybe the new girl was sort of over-friendly with him but she didn't seem _dangerous_. He shook his head with a small smile. "She's just the new student, and I guess I'm showing her around. It's my job as class representative, remember? There's nothing to be worried about, really."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the clubroom door. Kokoa answered it.

"Um, is this the Newspaper Club, where Rhine-sama is?"

Upon hearing who it was, Kurumu was shooting an angry look at the door, and the others also had looks that were far from pleased.

"This is the Newspaper club, but I don't know any Rhine-sama." Kokoa answered, looking up at the taller girl. "Are you, by any chance, Mizusei-san?" She received a nod in return but as Lorelei raised her head she saw Tsukune.

"Rhine-sama," she gave a happy cry, already stepping past Kokoa and heading his direction; however, Kurumu and Mizore immediately got in the way between the two.

"Back off, bitch," Kurumu growled, and Mizore had an ice claw raised.

"What…what did I do?"

"It's what we won't allow you to do," Mizore spoke from around the lollipop in her mouth. "Don't you think that you've been around Tsukune far too much already?"

Tsukune tried to be the voice of reason. "I-it's okay, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan. Let's find out why she came here in the first place."

"Fine," Kurumu sighed after a moment as Mizore lowered her hands. "Okay then, spit it out. What is it you want with us?"

Lorelei seemed to ignore the two girls 'guarding' Tsukune as she smiled at him. "I was wondering…if I could join this group as well." The reaction was…expected.

Mizore glared at her. "You are just stalking Tsukune, aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one," Yukari quipped, giggling until Mizore froze her to the seat in retaliation.

"Is there a problem with that," Lorelei spoke with a pout, a bit put off by their reactions. "I just happened to be a columnist at my old school. I am quite familiar with the work involving newspapers and such." She reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers clipped together. "See? These are some of my past articles that I have written."

Kurumu instantly grabbed them and began to read quickly but found that she couldn't. "What is this language, anyway," she waved the papers around. "It could be nice if I could read it."

"It's German," Lorelai replied, pulling one of the papers free and placing it on top. "Here is a translation into Japanese if you prefer to read that one." Kurumu sniffed and began to read again. Her eyes widened as she continued to read. "This….This is…"

Yukari, who had broken free thanks to Kokoa, stood up on her toes to look at the papers for herself. She only needed to read a few lines before she exclaimed, "Sugoi desu!" She quickly took the papers from Kurumu and spread them out on the table so Kokoa and Ruby could see as well. "Her sentence structure, her chosen vocabulary for the articles, not to mention how varied in topic they are, they are all extremely well done. It could easily be on par with Moka-san's!"

The next thing that happened came as a surprise to everyone, as Moka appeared to gather courage as she stood up, took the papers from Yukari and handed them back to Lorelei. "I'm sorry, Lorelei-san, but we're currently not accepting any new members for a while, because," Moka lifted her eyes and looked into Lorelei's face with a serious expression, " because we have some issues that need to be resolved before we can accept any more members."

Kokoa raised a thoughtful eyebrow, and Ruby said, "But we don't-"

The glares she got immediately shut her up. However, Lorelei had seemed to suspect this outcome and had a response ready. "Is this true, Rhine-sama?"

"Mizusei-san-"

"Lorelei-chan."

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked as he was interrupted.

"Please, Rhine-sama, call me Lorelei-chan." Her grey-blue eyes had a slightly pleading look, and Tsukune tried again.

"Mizu-…um, Lorelei-chan, about joining the club…" The looks he was getting from the girls, from Moka's own pleading look, to Kurumu's accept-and-you-die look, he had little choice. "Uh… well, we're kind of full right now, but maybe if you try again later…"

Lorelei closed her eyes as she hung her head, but when she lifted it, she was smiling. "I understand." She took her papers from Moka and put them in her bag and after bowing to them, walked out of the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

Tsukune released a breath before he looked at the other girls with a rather severe expression. "What was that all about? Why are you acting like this, especially to a new student?"

Kurumu was the first to reply. "Can't you tell Tsukune?"

"Tell what? How mean you acted to her just now? She's from another country, Kurumu."

"Yeah but," the succubus tried to answer but Tsukune's disapproving stare was proving almost too much for her. "I don't like her! She's trying to get to you and it makes us sick!"

"Didn't you do the same thing with me when we first met Kurumu-chan," Tsukune replied in a low, quiet tone, shocking Kurumu. Even though he spoke softly, it felt as if she had been slapped with his words. "I…I…this is different!"

"How is it different!?" Tsukune nearly shouted, causing the girls to jump where they stood.

"Tsukune, she's right. I agree with her," Mizore spoke up in a quiet voice, anxious not to raise Tsukune's ire again.

"Not you too Mizore-chan," his disappointed evident in his voice.

"Tsukune please!" Moka gripped his shirt, holding it with trembling hands. "I know how much this must upset you… you were in a similar situation when you first came here, right? It was worse for you since you were a human among us youkai. That's why, please listen to us," Moka leaned her head against Tsukune's shoulders. "There's something about that girl that is dangerous."

Tsukune was silent for several moments before he took in a deep breath and gently held her shoulders. "I could say the same for all of you, couldn't I?" Moka's eyes widened, as did, Kurumu's and Mizore's, all of them stunned by his words. Before they could speak, Tsukune continued, "but I still befriended you all, didn't I? If monsters and humans are to become friends, I can't reject someone here who wants to be my friend just because they are 'dangerous', right?"

"Tsukune…" Moka tried to speak but Tsukune gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine Moka-san. I probably just remind her of someone from her old country. Since she's in a new country, she's probably just nervous and wants to be around someone who feels familiar to her, that's all." He gave each other the girls a smile as well. "Please treat her nicer tomorrow."

While the girls gave in, mumbling that they would try to treat Lorelei better the next day, deep within Akashiya Moka, her other self had been roused ever since she felt that strange foreign girl's aura as she entered the room early that very morning. _"Tsukune, there are dangers of which you are still unaware of in this world of demons. Not all dangers come from violent hearts..."_

As she walked away, Lorelei steadily ignored the greetings of the boys she passed, her eyes strangely unfocused as she swiftly made her way out of the school building and towards her dorm room, her long blonde hair swaying, seeming to merge with the mist that had suddenly surrounded her in an almost ethereal manner. "…That's right, he's not my 'Rhine'… He would never have forgotten me…Rhine-sama would never have forgotten me…yet that boy has his face, and he is so kind as well…" As she spoke to herself, she couldn't stop the tears that worked their way to her eyes. "I've come so far…and I've waited so long…" She gently cupped the pendant around her neck as it began to glow with a strange blue light and as she gazed at it, her eyes grew determined. "Yes, I have waited long enough. I will have my Rhine-sama."


	3. Lost Chances

Well, after a very long absence, in which this chapter was both being written and then edited, I finally bring you chapter 3 of a Water Bride and a Vampire. This chapter is quite longer than the other two, and the next chapter should be up much sooner (I hope).

Also, a huge thank you to all the reviewers. Many of the questions that you've asked will be answered soon enough... or I'll personally send you a PM answering what i can without giving too much away. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and all the silliness/seriousness that comes with it.

Note: Only Lorelei belongs to myself and Arakan7. All others (even Moka, unfortunately...) belong to Akihisa Ikeda, and I don't have the buy to buy her from him.

* * *

After the incident with the newspaper club, Lorelei made her decision. She'd waited long enough to have her Rhine-sama, and even if Aono Tsukune wasn't Rhine-sama, he was far too similar to him for this to make a difference to her now. She would just have to do whatever was necessary to make him into Rhine-sama.

But there was one factor she didn't count on, even though she'd seen it several times already: the loyalty of the other girls to him. Back in the classroom, the tension had diffused, though it was mostly due to the girls resigning to heed Tsukune's words, at least temporarily.

"Do we really need to be nicer to her? I still don't like something about her." Kurumu spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"Tsukune said we should we treat her nicer," Mizore reminded Kurumu, both of whom were cleaning up the room, along with the other girls.

"Besides, she seems a lot like Moka did when we first all met, and look where we ended up," Yukari chimed in. "Even though she seems a little more clingy, some of us were the same way."

As she said that last line, she looked directly at Kurumu, who didn't take the hint well. With a mark of irritation, she glared right back at Yukari. However, that changed as she smirked and suddenly struck a pose, her school-wide famous chest making their signature jiggle. "When you have assets like these, you need to put them to good use," she replied with a wink.

"The only ones who need to flaunt their assets are cows being sold to the market," Yukari countered, earning her a smack on her rump from the broom in Kurumu's hands.

"What was that you lil loli witch," Kurumu sneered, holding the broom in a threatening way.

Meanwhile, Moka had decided that she'd listen to Tsukune for now. She remembered the words from earlier that her other self had told her, but when she tried asking about Lorelei now, her other self remained silent.

"Moka-san, we have that quiz in math in a few days, right?"

"Eh?" Moka gave a start as Tsukune distracted her from her thoughts. "Math quiz…oh, that's right. What about it?" It took her a while to remember what Tsukune was asking about.

"Well," Tsukune had a very slight blush on his face as her averted his eyes from hers, "I was wondering if I could come over to your room for a while, and study."

Moka blinked, all her previous thoughts now burned from her brain. She just knew that her own cheeks were flushed at the thought of spending some quality, ahem, studying time with the young man. "S-sure, Tsukune. Um… You want to come right after this?"

Still with a slight red tinge to his otherwise pleased face, Tsukune nodded. "Great! Let me go get my stuff from my room, and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Immediately, Kurumu abandoned her part chasing Yukari around the room and latched onto Tsukune's arm, pressing her well-endowed chest against him. "Ne Tsukune, why don't you come study with me?"

Tsukune sweatdropped. The look in her eyes told gave him the hint that books were not on her agenda. "Um, Kurumu-chan…"

"…your grades are even lower than Tsukune's!" Yukari finished for him. "You should be begging for help yourself!"

Kurumu's eyebrow twitched at this unpleasant reminder. However, managing to hold off on attacking Yukari, she decided to change her strategy. "Okay then… Moka, why don't I join you and Tsukune? Please?"

This definitely threw a wrench into Tsukune's idea, as there was no real reason to say 'no' to Kurumu without causing a huge scene, despite the fact that he wanted to be with Moka alone. However, Mizore made things even more complicated, as she somehow slipped between Kurumu and Tsukune, and spoke softly into his ear, "Tsukune, we can always study… other things… together..." T

Tsukune shuddered. Whether it was from Mizore's ice cold breath tickling his ear or the implication of her suggestion, he didn't really know. "Thanks, but no thanks, Mizore-chan. I… just need to study math, that's all."

Kurumu looked right into Mizore's face. "Just what kind of things were you intending to study, huh?"

Mizore turned, and was now lost in her own thoughts as a smile and blush spread across her face. "Wonderful things…"

Kurumu didn't even have to guess as her jaw dropped. "You stalker-" However, he sentence was cut off as Mizore froze her solid. With this, Yukari now took advantage of the situation.

"Tsukune… you know, I'm a genius… why don't you study with me instead?" She had a very sly smile on. "And then… we could also study other things, when we're done with math of course."

Moka now joined Tsukune in a combined look of horror, still surprised that the youngest of their group could sometimes think on such a mature level. However, Tsukune managed to once again throw a wet blanket on the situation. "Sorry Yukari-chan, but the last time I studied your notes, I became confused. I understand Moka-san's notes a little better though."

"Oh, now even you're trying to take Tsukune… you sneaky child!" Kurumu had managed to break free of the ice, and all the holding back on Yukari from earlier was now unleashed in a furious strip down of the loli witch.

With Kurumu and Yukari again fighting, and Mizore lost in her thoughts while absently staying out of the way, Tsukune managed himself to the club room door. "Alright Moka-san, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Moka now remembered what she said earlier and gave a smile as she ducked a random article of Yukari's clothing, "R-right, okay Tsukune. I'll be right there." _As soon as I get Yukari-chan back into her clothes…_

Tsukune headed straight to his dorm after he left the club room. However, when he got there, he found Lorelei leaning on the wall outside beside the wall, her eyes slightly downcast, looking at the floor with a pensive expression on her otherwise pretty face. "Lorelei-chan, what are you doing here? If it's about what happened in the club earlier, I asked the girls to be nicer to you, so there's no need to worry about that."

She looked up at him, greeting him with a smile as she stood up straight. "Rhine-sama… no, Aono Tsukune, right?" She took a few steps towards him, her hands laced together in front of her. "Is it possible that we could talk, alone, now?"

Tsukune sweatdropped. She looked as if whatever she wanted to talk about was quite serious, but… "I'd like to chat with you, Lorelei-chan, but I already made plans to study with Moka-san right now. Maybe we can talk another time." With that, he slipped into his room, grabbed his stuff, and slipped back out… or at least tried to. Lorelei blocked his way before he could slip out, standing right in the doorway.

"Um, Lorelei-chan, I know you want to talk with me, but I really need to go and study with Moka-san right now."

She shook her head, he hair braid bobbing behind her. "This is important, Tsukune-kun." She reached up and lightly touched his face with a hand. "You're so much like him, but you're not him… "

"…but I've waited for far too long, and I'm going to get my Rhine-sama."

Tsukune pushed her hand down. "I'm glad that you finally realized I'm not this Rhine person you keep talking about. However, I really need to go now." Since Lorelei had become slightly lost in thought thinking about her Rhine-sama, this allowed for Tsukune to slip past her.

Tsukune hurried down the hall. Two things were on his mind, first and foremost that he was getting a chance to be with Moka, studying alone with her. At this, the faintest blush spread across his face, and he shook his head to clear other thoughts that had started bubbling up. However, the other thing concerning him was Lorelei herself.

Ever since she'd arrived, she'd been talking of someone named Rhine, and confusing him for Rhine. Rhine must've been very important to her, that much Tsukune could guess. But what exactly Rhine was to Lorelei was anyone's guess. Well, actually he could guess; she did give him a full blown kiss right when they saw each other.

The thoughts of Lorelei and Rhine evaporated though, when Tsukune now found himself in front of Moka's dorm room. He gave a brief knock.

"Coming," Moka's voice came from the other side. Upon opening the door, she said, "Oh, you did come, Tsukune…"

The two seemed to forget about everything else, as Tsukune replied, "Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…" Moka moved in closer to him.

"Moka-san…oww!" Moka had broken the trance via biting into Tsukune's neck and getting herself a snack of his blood. Tsukune was soon left exhausted after she got her fill, though after constantly experiencing this, he was also quick to recover. He then followed her into his room, his stuff in hand, and the two sat down, each with a slight blush, realizing where they were, and they were also alone, for once. But unknown to them, Lorelei had followed Tsukune, and after seeing him vanish into Moka's room, instead of going and dragging him out, she stormed off, making no attempt to conceal her jealousy.

The following morning, the usual chaotic morning scene greeted Tsukune as the girls all went after him… but there was now the factor of Lorelei. As the group approached the front gates, Lorelei was there, waiting for Tsukune. She looked at him, a bright smile on her face. As the girls happened upon seeing this, the other girls were very wary, with Mizore once more bringing out her ice claws as Kurumu brought own her own set. However a look from Tsukune caused both of them to give a sigh of irritation as they put their weapons away.

As the group neared, Lorelei said, "Ohayo, Rhi- Tsukune-kun," correcting herself in midsentence. She then rather forcefully slipped her around Tsukune's also drawing his arm right into her bust. Blushing, Tsukune said, "Lorelei-chan… uh…"

However, before he could say anymore, she quite literally dragged him away, separating him from everyone. Of course the other girls were outraged at this, Kurumu being the first to express her anger, ignoring what Tsukune had told them yesterday. "Come back here with my Tsukune!" For once, the other girls did not bother to correct her with 'our Tsukune'.

Moka found herself also emitting some sort of aura, though it was far from her overpowering, demonic aura as Lorelei took off with Tsukune. She then found herself giving chase as well, Tsukune's words now having been tossed from all their minds.

Meanwhile, Lorelei had decided to try to confuse the other girls, taking a flight of stairs here and rounding some corners there. Despite the morning rush, she actually managed to drag Tsukune to a rather empty hallway.

Tsukune was rather surprised at all this commotion. "Lorelei-chan, what's going on? We've got class soon, so why'd you drag me here?"

Lorelei looked into his eyes with her own large blue-grey ones, and Tsukune found he couldn't resist. "Tsu-ku-ne…"

Managing to fight the trance, Tsukune was about to say something when the trance was fully broken as the other girls finally caught up to them, and Tsukune could feel the dealy auras emitting from them. This also reminded Tsukune that he was about to be late to class. He then took a look at the situation that he was in, and trying to keep peace between all the girls, he broke free from Lorelei, and said to the others, "Sorry about running off like that. Lorelei-chan just had something she wanted to discuss with me in private, and that's all settled now." Though he said those words, he remembered the statement she had told him yesterday. But he had no time to dwell on that now. Right now, class was about to start, and there was still tension in the air. "Besides, Lorelei means no harm, and we're going to be late to class." _At least that's what I thought…_

In class, all the males were once again looking at Lorelei, but she only had eyes for Tsukune. It took everything the girls had to not go after her and heed Tsukune's words, so it ended up just being dirty looks shot at Lorelei, which she once again ignored.

As the day continued its pace, one of the classes required partners. Lorelei turned to Tsukune, fully intending for him to be her partner, and start turning him into the Rhine-sama she so desired. "Tsukune-kun, would you-"

However, she was immediately interrupted by Moka. "Sorry Lorelei-san, but Tsukune and I work really well together on this. Right, Tsukune?"

Tsukune sweatdropped. "Um… right, Moka-san. Lorelei-chan, I promise I'll partner up with you some other time."

Irritated but not to be entirely defeated, Lorelei swished her hair as she turned towards the others in the class. "Fine, Tsukune-kun, but I'm holding you to that promise." _And you will be keeping that promise the very next chance I get._ Naturally, the instant she turned to the others, the females of the class shot her very dirty looks as the males all clamored to be picked by her.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was now with Moka. "Moka-san, I know we work well together, but Lorelei's still pretty new around here, and I still have responsibility to show her how things go."

Moka shook her head. "You just don't understand, Tsukune. Besides, she had you all day yesterday, and now it's our turn."

Mizore was suddenly behind him now. "Tsukune, aren't you going to turn this into a group partnership?"

He suddenly felt a very soft weight on his head, and didn't need to look up to know Kurumu was using his head as a cleavage rest. "She's right, Tsukune. Moka doesn't get you all to herself, especially not after yesterday." Kurumu also shot a glare at Lorelei.

"Yay! Tsukune's finally ours again!" Yukari's voiced piped up as she too joined in the group. Meanwhile, Lorelei had chosen one of the random guys to be partnered with as they session began. However, she barely paid the guy any mind. Instead, her thoughts were focused on how Moka had stolen two chances from her to get Tsukune away from them. She decided that no matter what it took, Moka would not take Tsukune away a third time. It wouldn't take much to make Tsukune into Rhine-sama, since they were so similar. And all she needed was one chance. She didn't know when that chance would come, but when it did, she was taking it, no matter what.

As it would turn out, that chance appeared a couple of periods after lunch. That period turned out to be free time for the class, and Tsukune and company went outside to enjoy the fresh air after class. However, it was also at this time that a very familiar voice rang out.

"Onee-sama, won't you come out today?"

They all knew what this meant, and Moka got a look of horror, before telling Tsukune, "Don't worry, I'll somehow handle this."

Kokoa came up to them, and Moka said, "Sorry Kokoa, but we're not lying when we say that that side can't come out just to see you."

Kokoa frowned. "You're lying… you always say that, and then she always ends up coming out. So why can't I just get her to come out for me for once?"

Moka tried to think of something to say, but Kokoa continued. "I guess I'll just have to keep going and force her to come out!"

With that, she grabbed her bat familiar Ko-chan, forcing it to transform into a spike ball, and the gang was horrified, knowing what power it packed. Kokoa swung the ball just as Moka ran away, and the weapon crashed into the ground with the strength of Kokoa behind it, causing a crater in the ground to be formed.

In the impact, Tsukune has gone one way, whereas the girls went another. Just as he was about to go and provide some sort of backup for Moka, someone grabbed him and pulled him into a small space between buildings.

"Wha- oh, Lorelei-chan, it's you. Listen, if you give me just a few minutes, I'll come back and talk with-"

He was cut off as Lorelei placed her finger on his lips, silencing him and shaking her head. "No… right now is the perfect time."

Tsukune was worried, as he still remembered that she had said something about turning him into Rhine-sama. But Lorelei continued. "It's been a very, very long time since I last saw Rhine-sama, and my heart has been aching for him every since. I was so close to giving up all hope, and then I met you, Tsukune-kun. You're so similar to him; there's very little separating you from him. And even those things won't exist soon."

"Lorelei-chan…?" To say that Tsukune was worried now was an understatement. "Lorelei, stop –"

As he spoke, she looked with her eyes into his, and he noticed a mist suddenly coming from nowhere, and also that Lorelei's pendant was glowing. She leaned in close to him, her lips puckered. Tsukune slowly found himself getting sleepy and losing any will to fight against whatever power Lorelei was using…

A sudden crash broke them from this, as Kokoa's ball slammed right next to their spot. Moka was nearby, having run back, and was now in her usual pinch. Tsukune abandoned all thought of Lorelei, and Lorelei just missed him as he ran to Moka. "Onee-sama, why aren't you coming out yet?" As Kokoa saw Tsukune running, she said, "Oh, maybe that's the reason…" having noted that Tsukune was always around when her nee-sama was around.

As Tsukune ran, Koka brought her weapon down into the ground again, and the force of the impact caused Tsukune to trip and fall, but not before grabbing onto Moka's rosary and pulling it off.

A powerful demonic aura suddenly came into existence as Moka's inner self was unsealed, and the air seemed to darken. Kokoa, upon seeing this, got all-teary eyed, and ran to the sister she adored. "Onee-sama, you came out for me!"

Moka glanced down to Tsukune, a small tired smile on her face. "Thank you, Tsukune-kun. Now I can finally deal with this pest." She focused her attention back to Kokoa, who was now hugging her chest enthusiastically.

"Kokoa," She said as she looked down at her sister with a very rare smile, "how many times do I have to tell you…" her smile became a frown, and now Kokoa was afraid. "Know your place!"

With that, Moka's signature kick came at Kokoa, but with the aim to send her as far away as possible rather than inflict any damage. In fact, she somehow managed to send her flying to the other side of the academy.

As Moka turned her attention back to tsukune, she extended a hand, and pulled him to his feet. He was just about to hand her the rosary back, when she stopped him. "Listen to me, Tsukune. That Mizusei Lorelei is bad news. I don't know what she is, but I can sense she's a far more powerful being than she even remotely appears to be. In fact, I'll-" she stopped midsentence, looking around for Lorelei, but Lorelei had now vanished. Moka frowned, irritation showing in her expression for a moment before looking back at Tsukune "In any case, you would do well do use extreme caution around her, or better still," she grabbed the rosary from his unresisting hand," stay away from her completely, for your own sake." The air seemed to go back to normal as she re-sealed herself, and Tsukune caught the outer, pink-haired self of Moka. Was that concern in her eyes as she spoke just before she sealed herself?

Meanwhile, Lorelei had vanished upon sensing the might of Moka. She was currently climbing a set of stairs to the rooftop, looking down at the scene below. "It would seem there's more to Akashiya Moka than I originally anticipated. But even so, she stole this perfect opportunity from me." Her eyes narrowed slightly as the pendant glowed once again, and mist seemed to slowly envelope Lorelei. Looking down at it, she spoke softly to herself, "I've tried to be nice. But now I've seen Moka's true form, I can no longer do things the peaceful way. There's now only way to ensure that Tsukune becomes mine - to become my one and only Rhine-sama."

Reaching the rooftop the pendant stopped glowing as a light wind blew the mist harmlessly away. She grabbed the pendant, her voice impatient. "You will do exactly as I tell you." The sudden smile on her lips did not reach the cold expression in her eyes. "But then, you already knew that, didn't you."


	4. Lorelei's Other Side

First all, apologies for the long delay. I actually had this chapter written in a matter of days, but my co-author struggled for a while to edit this without changing the storyline. But, it's here now, and I hope you guys all enjoy... though it is a bit lengthy (but I guess that will make up for the amount of time between chapters?). 

**WARNING**: Due to what this story is to accomplish, this chapter is NOT pretty. However, what happens here is necessary to the storyline, so bear with it. Also, keep in mind that this story is still set before the Ice Village Arc in the manga and all chapters that come after, and that its based upon the original crappy translations of the early chapters (as I've heard the early chapters were redone by someone). One other thing- the reviewers (all of whom I thank immesnely for your submissions) who know German, feel free to point out any mistakes, as I know virtually no German, and therefore depend on Arakan7 to give me the German in this story. But anyways...

Disclaimer: Only this story belongs to me. If i could, I'd have at least Inner Moka belong to me, but she and all the other girls (minus Lorelei) are still Akahisa-sensei's girls. Also, despite me writing her, Lorelei is still Arakan7's creation.

Ch. 4

With the Kokoa situation resolved and the fact that the free period was approaching its end, the group made their way back to class. The girls were quite elated. Not only was the nuisance of Kokoa gone, but Lorelei was also nowhere in immediate sight. Tsukune carried the exhausted Moka bridal style as Kurumu walked very close behind on one side and Mizore was on the other, each girl shooting the other the occasional glare at each other and at an unconscious Moka. Yukari had somehow managed to get in front of Tsukune, and like the others, was very close to Tsukune.

But Tsukune took no notice of them. His thoughts were on Moka-san's words or rather the words of the Inner Moka. She was obviously just as wary of Lorelei as the rest and Tsukune was close mentally banging his head against the wall with all the distrust the girls had of Lorelei. The difference this time was Tsukune knew better than to go against the words of the silver-haired Moka:

"_Listen to me, Tsukune. That Mizusei Lorelei is bad news. I don't know what she is, but I can sense she's more than just what she appears to be. In_ _any case, you would do well do use extreme caution around her, or better still," she grabbed the rosary from his unresisting hand," stay away from her completely, for your own sake."_

What was he missing that Moka-san and the girls were picking up on? This had to be than just a 'girl thing'. He was drawn out of his musing by Moka stirring in his arms. "Moka-san, are you alright?"

"Tsukune," Moka gave a tired smile. Having her powerful vampire blood released and sealed within minutes was very draining on her body and mind – it was very different than having just a 'human disguise' as some other of the students had. "I'm okay now, you can put me down."

"Are you sure?" The concern was evident in his voice and she felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing its sweet tone.

"Yes I'm sure," she whispered back, as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks.

As Tsukune gently placed her down, Kurumu almost immediately jumped onto his back, her legs quickly wrapping around his hips. "Yay, it's my turn Tsukune, carry me!"

"Ku-Kurumu-chan!? Don't do that!" She was rather light but the sensory overload of her breasts pressing firmly against his back caused him to stumble forward a few steps. "You got wings!"

"Aww~ C'mon Tsukune, carry me around like you did Moka - bridal style!" She squeezed her thighs around his hips a bit tighter and she flicked her tongue sensually around his ear. "I'd prefer to be carried to a bed but I can't be picky – a desk will do." Tsukune lost a few tablespoons of blood through his nose at this declaration. So did Kurumu as more than one of Mizore's icy daggers embedded themselves in her forehead.

"How dare you even suggest something like that to poor innocent Tsukune," Mizore fumed as she took his hand, yanking him free from Kurumu as she fell, twitching. "He is not your personal sex toy!"

"Oh please, don't you start on me," Kurumu yanked out the daggers, her skin rapidly healing over the cuts. "You're the one who's openly admitted to wanting to drag Tsukune away to make babies!"

Mizore didn't bat an eye at her succubus rival/friend. "It's better than being a sex toy for you."

"What's the difference between the two!?"

Tsukune by this time had walked ahead quickly, his hand still over his nose, leaving Kurumu and Mizore to themselves along with Yukari, who was muttering something about 'flying cows' under her breath. Moka also walked along with Tsukune but something made her turn around and look over her shoulder towards the top of one of the nearby buildings. Was someone watching them? Moka turned back around and followed Tsukune inside the classroom building, already knowing why she was feeling this particular anxiety.

~*~

Tsukune was still absently weighing the entire situation in his mind as the rest of the students were piling back into the class room. He sighed as he flipped open his notebook to yesterday's notes in preparation for the coming lesson. He suddenly shivered for no apparent reason and he blinked, bewildered.

Lorelei entered the room soon after, appearing with a slightly somber expression on her face. She turned her eyes to where Tsukune and Moka were sitting and the expression never wavered, in fact, she seemed almost…resigned? The rest of the girls were immediately suspicious as the object of their mutual mistrust made her way over towards the object of their mutual affection. Smiling, she said, "Tsukune-kun, Moka-san, can I possibly talk to you two in private after school today?"

Many would say that Tsukune was 'dense' but that was not entirely true, for as Lorelei spoke to him, Tsukune could tell that something was different about her. This time, her normally dazzling smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Um, sure, Lorelei-chan." If the rest of the girls had been suspicious before, this now turned them on high alert. Having Tsukune alone was something that they didn't like but could predict; now she wanted Moka as well? Just what the heck was going on here? "What do you want to talk about?"

She replied, still smiling, "Don't worry, you'll find out when you get there. Please meet me at the school gates." With that, she walked back over and took her seat gracefully, the simple act garnering the attention of the rest of the males before the teacher came into the room. As class went on, the girls became very confused as not once did Lorelei look Tsukune's way, nor do anything to try to win his approval. Instead, it was as if she were just another student – though an attractive one at that – paying attention to the teacher. The only thing that remained was the irritating little smile on her face, according to Kurumu. It was as if the Lorelei they knew had been replaced by some other, more normal Lorelei Mizusei.

Tsukune didn't mind it one bit. For one of the few times that he had been at Youkai Academy, everything was peaceful as it should be, if one would call the unusual girls competing amongst each other as 'normal'. Not only the class but the rest of the school day passed by without any incident from Lorelei, allowing Tsukune and co. to be left to their own devices.

Once classes let out for the day and the students began to fill the doorway to leave, Tsukune told the group that he was going to see what Lorelei had wanted. "Sorry about this, but Lorelei-chan said she wanted Moka-san and me to talk to her in private. So, we'll see you guys at the club in a little bit, okay?"

"But Tsukune, what if-" Kurumu began taking a step towards him but Tsukune cut her off by raising his hand.

"Don't worry, Kurumu-chan. I'm sure Lorelei just wants to completely clear up this misunderstanding." If not, well he certainly was going to clear it up. He had his hands full enough already.

"She should've invited us all then, Tsukune," Mizore said, having somehow gotten behind him yet again.

"Well, you guys are more likely to attack than Moka-san or myself, so maybe that's why," Tsukune replied without much conviction. He didn't know what sort of youkai Lorelei was but he figured that any fight involving female youkai was bound to be bad.

"Besides, even if Lorelei-san does try anything, it's still two against one, right?" Moka, surprisingly, was trying to defend this meeting. "I guess we should go, Tsukune."

With that, the two left for the school entrance, with the other girls still worried for their safety, Kurumu's jaw actually hanging down, not believing that Moka of all people, actually agreed to this meeting. _Well, if anything actually happened, Tsukune will unseal Moka and that will be the end of that_, she reasoned. Still she took a breath and hollered after them, "Moka! You better not let anything happen to Tsukune!" Moka turned around and met Kurumu's pleading gaze with a confident yet calm look in her eyes. _I promise_, Moka seemed to speak to them as she turned back around to continue walking. They all watched as both Moka and Tsukune went around the corner and out of sight before the three of them began to head back to the club room.

~*~

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka had reached the front gates where they saw Lorelei waiting for them, her smile still on. Upon their arrival, she said, "Follow me… it's a little crowded around here", referring to the fact that with class being let out, all the students at Youkai Academy were now out and moving around.

Lorelei led them to a quiet section of the woods, and stopped them in a clearing, a small pond nearby. With her back turned to them, she asked, "Tell me, what plans did you two have for this afternoon and evening?"

Moka was the one who answered. "Other than a little more studying, we were supposed to go and distribute fliers for an upcoming school event, one which the Newspaper Club is involved with. Why did you ask, Lorelei-san?"

"The Newspaper Club? The one which you wouldn't let me join? I'll bet that's just an excuse to keep Tsukune way from me." She whirled around, and now they could see that anger was distorting her usually pretty face. Anger and…sadness? "I'll bet that's what it really is. Am I right, Akashiya-san?!"

Tsukune spoke up. "Lorelei-chan, what are you talking about? We really do have fliers to distribute for the Newspaper Club!"

Lorelei wasn't listening. The convoluted emotions in her face vanished to be replaced by an expression full of longing as she looked at Tsukune. "I'm sorry Tsukune-kun, I am truly sorry but this… this is the only recourse left to me!" As she spoke, her pendant glowed, and her blonde curls faded into a light blue mist that formed around her. Tsukune cried out, "Lorelei-chan, what's going-" but was cut off as part of the mist around Lorelei seemed to reach out and touch the surface of the pond water. It solidified into a tendril of water that shot out and enveloped him, yanking him over to Lorelei. Even as he struggled against the bond the water held him in place. "Moka-san!"

"Tsukune!"

~*~

When they were almost to the club room, footsteps behind them made the three girls turn and saw Ruby running towards them with a panicked look on her face. This in itself was not unusual with Ruby so the girls weren't overly concerned with it. When she reached them, she doubled over, panting out of breath from the running she'd done. "What's wrong, Ruby-san," Yukari asked out of concern for her friend and fellow witch.

"Do you guys know where that Mizusei Lorelei is?" Ruby managed to recover her breath somewhat.

"Tsukune and Moka-san went down to meet her at the front gates," Kurumu answered in a huff. "Why do you want to know?"

If it was possible, Ruby's expression grew even more fearful than before. "Oh no."

"What do you mean, 'oh no'," Kurumu's voice raised an octave, a pit forming in her stomach.

"I did some research into Lorelei's background, since we know almost nothing about her. I have to do some urgent work for the Headmaster, so I can only count on you girls. You need to get them away from her as fast as possible."

"I knew she was bad news!" Kurumu exclaimed, glad that their suspicions had been correct. Ruby, however, was shaking her head.

"You don't even know the half of it. Quick, follow me, so that you can understand what you're up against!" With that, Ruby took off towards the direction of the gates with the other girls following closely behind.

~*~

Tsukune found himself staring right at Lorelei. She gave him that same sad smile that Tsukune had noted never reached her eyes as she beheld him, struggling in front of her. She reached out and gently caressed Tsukune's cheek in an effort to calm him. "It's okay Tsukune… now that I have you," she blinked as Tsukune could see the emotion welling up in her eyes. "Now that I finally have you, nothing will stop me." The tendril of water became tighter as Lorelei added more water to it, effectively locking Tsukune within it as Lorelei walked over to Moka slowly, the mist following around her as if a living entity.

"Lorelei-san," Moka took a fearful step back. This was the worst possible scenario she could have imagined. Not only was she still sealed, but Tsukune was trapped as well with Lorelei between them.

"Every single time I could've been with Tsukune, you always ended up interfering. I thought I could get over it once I got time with Tsukune, but you made sure that never happened, didn't you." With that, Lorelei reached out and grabbed onto Moka's wrist before she could pull away and the mist flowed over Moka. Though it was very light, due to being water vapor, Moka still cried out in pain as electricity-like sparks shot across her body. There was no emotion on Lorelei's face as she did this. "This is my warning to you, Akashiya Moka. Stay out of my way."

"MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune yelled out, his voice thick with worry. No matter what he did to try to break free, he could only watch as Lorelei continued to shock Moka.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU BITCH!" A new voice called out. All three of them looked towards where they heard the voice come from, and saw Kurumu flying towards them, carrying both Yukari and Mizore. Once they saw the scene, Kurumu let go of her two passengers, and as they descended to the ground, Mizore let loose a hail of ice shards towards Lorelei. This caused her to temporarily forget about Moka as she jumped away, and Kurumu used the distraction to use her claws and cut through the water tendril, freeing Tsukune.

Lorelei cursed as this happened. She had been so close! "Damn you… damn you all!"

Tsukune was confused with all this. First, Lorelei had taken him hostage, and then the girls came attacking, even more furiously than usual. "What's going on here?"

Kurumu glared at Lorelei. "That girl there… according to Ruby, she's a power spirit type of monster, but far worse is that she's a man-stealing whore and an old hag as well."

Yukari whispered, "Look who's talking," which earned her a fist to the head from Kurumu. Despite this, Kurumu continued her tirade.

"Tsukune, you and Moka have to get out of her as fast as possible. Ruby did some research, and Lorelei is incredibly dangerous to both of you."

Lorelei's eyebrow was twitching in anger. "You speak above yourself, succubus!"

With that, three more tendrils of water shot out from the mist surrounding Lorelei. The girls were ready to block, but found there was incredible force behind those tendrils. They were so strong, in fact, that all three were slammed backwards into the surrounding trees, even leaving a dent or two.

Then her attention turned back to Moka, and she also fired a fast burst of water at her. However, Lorelei had forgotten about Tsukune in her rage at the girls, and thus, as the water flew at Moka, Tsukune used his near super-human speed to run over to her. "Moka-san, watch out!"

With his left hand, he pushed her shoulder, causing the rest of her body to be pushed out of the way, as his right hand grabbed her Rosario and pulled it off.

The aura felt earlier in the day returned, as the day seemed to darken with the release of Moka's vampire powers. Tsukune, in the meanwhile, had taken the full force of the attack, but managed to skid to a stop, leaving a trail in the ground.

Now that Moka was unsealed and her true self revealed, she regarded Lorelei with a frown on her face as she used one of her hands to brush a few stray strands of silver hair back. "I knew there was something immensely wrong about you, but I couldn't place my finger on it. But now, I see you've shown your true colors, Mizusei Lorelei."

Lorelei just stared at Moka, her own expression matching that of the young vampire. "So? What do you intend to do about it, vampire Akashiya Moka?"

Inner Moka uncrossed her arms down to her sides. "Since you know what I am, this should be simple. I intend to stop you and whatever designs you hold for Tsukune."

"Is that so," Lorelei hissed, her eyes shimmering in a bright blue light. "It doesn't matter to me whether you're a vampire. You stand in my way of getting Rhine-sama. The rules say we're not supposed to show our true monster forms, but since all of you seem to disregard that rule, I think I will as well. And then maybe you'll understand why you cannot hope to fight against me and win." The mist suddenly gathered and condensed all around Lorelei's body, her hair merging perfectly with the thick, heavy moisture all around her.

_By father's fangs_, Inner Moka cursed inwardly as Lorelei hovered just above the ground, the mist swirling at her feet. "So, I see what you are. An elemental spirit, of the water variety."

The rest of the gang looked at Inner Moka with worry, and she herself seemed to lose a little of her confidence, as they realized what they were up against. They were going against what was probably a very powerful enemy, who also put Moka at the biggest disadvantage possible for her. But one member of the group was more than happy to take up the challenge.

Mizore smiled. "Water? That's my domain. I can take care of her." With that, the yuki-onna stepped forward, waving everyone back. "I'll make you regret ever laying a hand on Tsukune." As she spoke, she removed the lollipop from her mouth and breathed out towards Lorelei but the latter just smiled.

"I hadn't planned on your interference, but it doesn't make a difference. I have just the perfect thing for you." Her glowing pendant began to pulse as the mist wrapped itself around in front of her in a dense wall and she began a low chant in her native tongue.

Mizore smirked as she saw the mist began to crystallize quickly. "Too bad for you that you're made of water. This fight was over before it began."

"No, it hasn't even begun," Lorelei's eyes flashed as she finished the chant, the wall of ice continuing to thicken in front of her. Three figures could be seen to materialize within the mist. An ominous clanking noise was heard as all three stepped out from within the mist and their forms became clear. The girls' eyes went wide as they saw what she had summoned. Three knights that appeared like they were from Europe's medieval times, something they'd only seen in books, standing before them. Unlike Lorelei, these three seemed to be completely solid, as if she'd summoned them separately from the mist. Though their armor was the grayish-silver color of steel, they had insignia and other adornments along their armor that was colored in reds, blues, and gold. Each of them also held a weapon; a spear, a sword, and a bow and arrow.

Once their forms had become solid, they turned to Lorelei. "Dame Lorelei, was ist dein Befehl?" (1)

Despite having been spoken to in German, Lorelei responded to them in Japanese, pointing to Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. "Restrain those three girls. They're nothing but hindrances to me."

"Wie du befiehlst, Geliebte Lorele.i" (2) With that phrase, whatever it meant, the knights moved their weapons into hostile positions. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls, who raised their own weapons.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Mizore said, her lollipop moving to the side of her mouth as she spoke. However, the knights were faster than they'd anticipated. Mizore was just barely able to raise her ice claws as the knight with the spear slammed into at her. The attacked blocked, she jumped back and fired her ice projectiles, but the knight merely swung his spear around, deflecting them. However, Mizore then caused ice to rise from the ground, and this managed to get the knight. Temporarily off-balance, the knight was now forced to defend as Mizore slashed at him, driving the knight back.

Kurumu, meanwhile, had to deal with the swordsman. As she slashed and flew around him, the knight was forced to parry all her attacks. Getting a little overconfident with her advantage, Kurumu flew in low, claws outset in front of her. However, this time, the swordsman was able to sidestep, and only a split-second roll at the very last instant kept Kurumu from taking more damage, as the blade still managed to graze the tips of her left wing. She rolled to the side, pain coursing through her body.

"Damn you…" she said, getting back up, ready to face the knight again. Yukari, in the meanwhile, had her hands more than full with the knight who wielded the bow and arrows. As he fired his shots, she was so far either managing to stop them before they hit her, or was able to reverse their direction. However, though she may have been considered a genius academically, still being only 11 years old meant she didn't had the stamina and skill the rest of the girls had. Though she was managing to put up a fight, she didn't know how much longer she could go for.

Tsukune, in the meanwhile, could only stand by as this happened. "Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Yukari-chan!" he yelled. However, this did have one effect: it brought Lorelei's attention back to him.

Smiling sweetly, she said, "That's right; I almost forgot about you." Tsukune's eyes went wide with fear, not knowing what she would do. Another water tendril headed towards, though not exactly fast like the others had been hit with.

"Get out of the way!" Moka yelled as she dashed towards Tsukune, to get him out of whatever danger Lorelei would put him in. Unfortunately, this reminded Lorelei of her, and a water tendril shot at her. She was able to dodge as it was followed by more tendrils, but then felt pain zap through her entire body as one managed to hit her from behind. Not only that, but the mist was now getting thicker around her, draining her strength and causing her pain in slower, painful increments.

Thus, Tsukune was left unprotected when the mist that had been snaking towards him was able to wrap around him, and once more, for whatever reason, he couldn't break free of the water. The tendril lifted him and placed him against a tree. Lorelei appeared out of the mist in front of him, tenderness on her face, despite the situation.

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled gently. "You just stay here for a while. Soon, we'll be able to be together again, forever this time." With that, a band of water bound him to the tree, and he still couldn't escape.

Thus Tsukune could only watch as the horror took place in front of his eyes. First and foremost, he could see Moka was having immense difficulty against Lorelei. She tried jumping up, away from the tendrils; but when she got out of their reach, the mist would build its way up, and she'd be electrocuted, causing her to fall back down, where the tendrils were. Despite all the water, she managed to dodge, and was keeping the mist at bay by merely using her powerful kick to blow it away. However, either due to Lorelei's power, of the fact that there was a pond right next to them, every time the mist was blown away, it would just creep back in.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled, and then saw the plight of the other three. Mizore had been having the upper hand, but at one point, the knight with the spear was able to sidestep her, and slammed the butt of his spear into her side. Mizore cried out in pain, and Tsukune yelled out for her as well. Then the spear came whirling around and she tried to dodge it; but the pain from the previous move slowed her down, and she was hit hard in her stomach, knocking her to her knees. She struggled to get back up, only to find the spear so close to her neck that it had drawn a slight trickle of blood. Needless to say, if she made a move, she'd be killed. Mizore cursed as she was forced to accept her defeat.

Kurumu, in the meanwhile, now found the situation reversed with her injury. Instead of the knight parrying her, she was forced to use her claws to parry him, and it was obvious he was skilled as the swings came from all over, seemingly harder each time. She tried to attack back, but doing so left her open, and it was only by sheer luck that she was managing to dodge in the nick of time to avoid any more injury.

Then the swordsman managed to sideswipe her feet, and she couldn't catch herself in time as she hit the ground with an _oomph_. As she too tried to get back up, she found the tip of the sword inches away from her face. She made a face as she was now confronted with her own defeat.

Yukari was getting the worst of it. In a careless mistake, her cloak had been pinned to a tree; she'd just barely managed to get out of it in order to avoid taking an arrow in the chest herself. Of course, this resulted in the loss of her hat as well. Still, she had her wand, and that would be able to keep her battle going. She was being forced to use every inch of magic she knew in order to survive, though. She would take a page from Mizore and freeze the arrows, and other times summoned a basin, but to use as her shield. Still, she was wearing out. Her own defeat happened when she paused only a moment to try to catch her breath, but that moment was more than enough for the knight. She heard the _woosh_ of an arrow, and suddenly felt her arm jerk to the side. Looking up, she saw that her arm had been pinned to a tree. Another _woosh_ and a jerk of her arm, and she found both arms were now pinned firmed to a tree. Still she had her wand… until another arrow whizzed by and pinned that through the hoop to a different tree. The knight then nocked another arrow to his bow, this one aimed at Yukari.

All three girls waited for some sort of finishing blow, but it never came. Instead of simply killing them off, they'd done exactly as Lorelei had asked, and merely restrained the girls, in some very effective methods.

And if they were bad, Moka was even worse off. Though she'd been using her kicks to try to break through the mist, there was no end, and not only were the electricity-like zaps painful, she was also feeling her strength trickle away. The voice of Lorelei also taunted her as she battled.

"Give it up, Akashiya-san. There's no way a vampire can beat me, and any help you might've had is out of commission."

Moka was panting, and there were obvious signs of injury over her body. She'd failed to dodge a few of the water attacks, and thus had been battered. Panting hard, Moka answered, "You think I'll… lose… to the… likes of you?"

Lorelei laughed, and then, what appeared to be her actual physical body appeared in front of Moka. "But something has been bothering me. Tell me, Akashiya-san… why are you fighting so hard for?" She tilted her head to look back at Tsukune, trapped against the tree then back at the still panting Moka. "This is too much for even one like you. What is Tsukune to you?"

Inner Moka gave a soft chuckle. "Who is Tsukune to me?" Time seemed to stand still as Moka lifted her head, her red eyes focusing on Lorelei's blue ones. "What makes you think you can ask me such a thing?" She couldn't allow this to distract her; especially when she had the perfect chance to dispose of Lorelei. She put as much power into her signature kick as she could muster, and slammed her leg into Lorelei's side. "Know your place!"

That should've brought about Lorelei's defeat… but the kick ended up simply slicing right through Lorelei, and thus that body vanished, only to reappear a few feet away in the mist. "I was simply curious, Akashiya-san. But it seems that you are not too fond of civility – or honesty." Once again, Inner Moka was forced to jump around in order to dodge the tendrils that followed. Trees were dented as either Moka hit them, or Lorelei's mist smashed into them. It was only a matter of time before she did end up getting slammed into a tree yet again.

This was too much for Tsukune to merely watch as Moka was toyed with. His eyes glanced to his locket as a determined look appeared on his face. Though nearly all the links were smashed, indicating that it was only a spell of Ruby and Yukari's that was saving his life, he still would have to risk it in order to do something, even if it meant falling into the darkness of having the blood take over his body.

"Forgive me, Moka-san," Tsukune said as he closed his eyes and focused to draw upon the vampire power that lay dormant within his blood…

"Don't you dare try it, you fool!" Inner Moka must've seen this and guessed what he was going to do, as she yelled her warning to him. She didn't need two deadly adversaries, especially in this condition.

This momentary distraction ended up being a big mistake. At that point, she saw a tendril flying at her from the mist, but due to the draining effect of the mist, as well as her injuries, this one caused her to go crashing into more trees, finally landing near the pond. However, it wasn't done yet. It wrapped around her ankle and lifted her into the air, then slammed her into said pond, before dragging her across the surface and pulling her under as well.

Despite all her talk about nobility and pride, perhaps due to the pain and injuries she'd been experiencing this whole time, she finally screamed in pain as it became too much for even her to handle. She couldn't hear Tsukune screaming her name over and over, she couldn't see him struggling against the restraints with all his might, yet she knew. _Tsukune…_

Finally, the mist yanked her out and dropped her on the land in a soaked, shivering heap. Lorelei materialized from the mist, hovering over Moka with an unreadable expression.

"I would have rather stopped this a long time ago, but I suppose that your pride demanded no less," Lorelei heaved a sigh, the surrounding mist beginning to thin away. "But do not worry; once Tsukune becomes my Rhine-sama, he will no longer be burdened by any of this. I feel that I owe you that much for the way you all struggled against me." Moka just coughed up more water as her body trembled heavily from all the damage she had taken.

"Nooo!" Kurumu tried to struggle but her captor held the sword fast. "You can't take Tsukune – you just can't!" Tears were flowing down her face. Having Inner Moka being beaten like this made Lorelei's threat of taking too much to bear. "I care for him – we all care for him! You don't even know him and you're taking him away from us, you selfish bitch!?"

Lorelei's expression seemed pained as she regarded Kurumu. "It's true. I do not know any of you. Even so, you know NOTHING of what I have been forced to go through – what I have been forced to endure all this time since Rhine-sama disappeared! If you were in my place, you would be doing what I have done to claim happiness once more."

"Happiness? You say you've done all this for your personal 'happiness'?" Mizore heaved out, trying to push herself up with her hands, the tip of the spear still near her throat. "Did you even ask Tsukune whether or not he'd be happy being taken away from this place – from us? You'll never be truly happy like this."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Lorelei spoke softly as she looked back at Tsukune. "But I am willing to take the risk."

"I…won't…allow it."

Everyone was stunned to see Inner Moka struggling just to sit up. Her body was so weak but her eyes shone with unnatural light. "I won't…allow you…to take Tsukune! You'll have to … kill me first."

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all gasped at this declaration from a battered and beaten Inner Moka.

"I suppose I must," she spoke softly as a pillar of mist condensed into a javelin-like shape in her hands. But it never came. Someone, presumably one of the knights, said something in what was probably German, and all noticed that the mist was fading, which allowed Tsukune to finally break free as he ran to Moka. The next thing noticed was that the other girls no longer had any weapons at their throats.

The answer lay in the fact that Lorelei was suddenly falling forward towards Moka, her eyes rolled up in her head. Now where Lorelei had been standing, the swordsman knight who had the point of his sword at Kurumu's face only moment ago was sheathing his sword. "Mir, Geliebte Lorelei verzeihen…, aber er ist auch nicht der." (3)

Tsukune by now had managed to run over to Moka, who was struggling to get up on her own, letting out a string of curses as she did so. However, Tsukune saw that she would probably end up falling back down, so before she did, he ran over and caught her, then put her arm over his shoulder to support her. Letting out another small curse, she was just barely able to give Tsukune a look that said, Let go, I can support myself. Her vampire abilities were slowly kicking in as she was healed; but Tsukune could see that they probably weren't healing her at a fast pace. Her clothes were still wet, and he could see a few sparks jumping around as her body shook from all the abuse she'd taken.

Despite her condition, she still managed to utter very softly, "Are you… alright… Tsukune?"

"I'm alright Moka… don't try to speak now. You'll be just fine soon enough." Or at least that was what he hoped. At that point, Tsukune suddenly felt much more weight on his shoulders and quite a bit of pressure on his chest, and found that Moka, who was clenching her teeth from the pain but keeping all signs of it hidden by having her hair cover her face, was now using Tsukune for all her support, whether she wanted to or not. In fact, it was almost as if she was clinging to him. However, his attention was diverted from this when the group heard a loud cough, coming from the swordsman.

"I believe… you are owed… an explanation," he said. Astonishingly enough, he was able to speak Japanese, though he had a heavy German accent. His mouth fumbled with the words, as if trying to speak them properly. "I understand… you have animosity towards Herr Lorelei… but please, hear… us out."

The other three girls had managed to drag their beaten bodies over to where Tsukune and Moka were, and Kurumu gave them a very dirty glare. "Why should we, especially after what you did to us?"

"Because Herr Lorelei has been hurt," he was getting accustomed to speaking the words, "as much as, if not worse than, all of you."

~*~

German Translations (or at least what they were intended to be):

(1) Lady Lorelei, what is your command?

(2) As you command, Mistress Lorelei

(3) Forgive me, Mistress Lorelei… but he too is not the one

~*~

So, how many of you guys still think this is "another girl in the harem" story? Because, if you haven't figured it out, it definately isn't (the bastard has more than enough girls in his harem alread... damn him!). The actual purpose, which you guys may have guessed at by now, will actually be mostly revealed next chapter. So, despite the long periods in between, stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, feel free to send me reviews... they're always welcome. Inner, on the other hand, will tell any flames to Know Their Place.


End file.
